Time
The world was believed to have been created by the Primordials 5.3 billion BT. , 1.7 billion BT, plant and animal life were formed. 1.2 billion BT: Dragons are created, but are hidden away by the Primordials. 1.1 billion BT: First arrival of Great Ones, forced out by Primordials and go into slumber. 300 million BT, the first iterations of the Gods came into being. 600,000 BT, the first civilized race created (Deva) | 500,000 BT: the Primordials tried to destroy their creation. The Gods try to stop them in the Dawn War. Elementals come into being (Genasi) 100,000 BT, the Gods usurp the Primordials to become the masters of creation. 50,000 BT: Dragons are released upon the world again. 15,000 BT, the first civilizations appeared (Deva, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes) 14,624 BT: Deva establish grand city of Dylath-Leen in Southeastern Maraldia. Beginning of Celestine Empire. 12,444 BT: Verdant, the earliest recorded dragon, emerges and takes up dominion over the wilds. 12,002 BT: Jeqon, the second earliest recorded dragon, emerges, and takes up dominion over the seas. 10,910 BT: “The Obliteration” occurs. 10,898-10,882 BT: First Invasion from Purged Lands. Celestine Empire is wiped out. 10,881-10,870 BT: Halcyon comes down from the Heavens. Half of Invasion force is hunted down and destroyed. Remnants become races (Tieflings, Orcs, Goblins, Gnolls, Minotaurs, Goliaths).End of First Invasion. 10,870 BT: Halcyon helps to protect corrupted Deva, saving them from pure corruption (Humans). 10,820 BT: Thanos emerges. 10,677 BT: Detrimus emerges. Beginning of the “Time of Dragons”. 9,890 BT: Beginning of Dragonfall War. 9,720 BT: Creation of Dragonborn and Dragonspawn. Draconic Empire began in Riverlands. 8,462 BT: Elves establish Naran Woods as official capitol. 8,826 BT: Second awakening of the Great Ones. 7,872 BT: End of Dragonfall War. Bahamut and Tiamat make peace and establish The Roost as a home for all dragons. The two mate and birth Ioa, who becomes the Lord of all Dragonkind. Establishment of council of oldest, greatest, and most powerful dragons (Verdant, Jeqon, Halcyon, Thanos, and Detrimus) 7,622 BT: Second Invasion from Purged Lands. Draconic Empire fights them at even strength. 7,614 BT: Purged Lands forces destroyed by falling star sent by the heavens. End of Second Invasion. 7,612 BT: Halcyon begins construction of Aureate Citadel. 7,528 BT: Dwarves establish Kzelthov as official capitol. 7,444 BT: Aureate Citadel finishes construction. First King of Ruil crowned by Halcyon. Humans establish Aureate Citadel as official capitol. 6,829 BT: Great Old One Cthulhu rises in prominence. Creation of Merfolk. Creation of the Great One Empire. Beginning construction of R’lyeh. 6,666: BT: R’lyeh finishes construction. Cthulhu declares himself a God (of Horror, Terror, and Pain). Draconic Empire clashes with them. Beginning of the Elder War. 6,612 BT: Great Ones begin constructing superweapon on Thordomir. Dragons invade. Beginning of campaign for Thordomir. 6,469 BT: After heavy losses of Merfolk, creation of insect race (Thri-Kreen) by Great Ones. 6,444 BT: Dragons enslave many humans, dwarves, and elves to help in war. 6,245 BT: Cthulhu begins corrupting Humans to replenish ranks. Creation of human-animal hybrids (Hegeyokai) 6,221 BT: Dragons (Jeqon and Poenid) try to genetically engineer larger and more powerful dragons. 6,162 BT: First and only experiment, Ragasodon, emerges. 6,159 BT: Great Ones attack the Roost and destroy any chance of further experiments. 6,023 BT: End of campaign for Thordomir. Continent essentially destroyed and devoid of life. Great One superweapon destroyed and turned into volcano. Draconic Empire’s victory. 6,002 BT: Ruil asks Dragons to cease kidnapping/enslaving humans and elves. Dragons are insulted and refuse. Ruil declares war on Draconic Empire. 6,002-5,980 BT: Draconic Empire forced back, recognize it is not worth the effort and makes peace with Ruil. Establishes Pavleon as relocation base for Humans and Elves. 5,978 BT: Great Ones begin construction of second superweapon in the Grand Plains. Dragons attempt to stop them again. 5,962 BT: Ragasodon utterly eviscerates Great Ones in Grand Plains. Grand Plains rendered barren wastelands (Western Wastes). 5,924 BT: Dragons attack continent of Nyarlathotep. Ragasodon destroyes entirety of continent, Great One and Draconic forces alike. End of Elder War. Ragasodon exiled to wastes to contain his destructive power. 5,868 BT: Third Invasion from Purged Lands. Ruil and Halcyon face them alone. 5,845 BT: Ruil and Halcyon defeat Purged Lands forces. End of Third Invasion. 5,832 BT: Beginning construction of walls around Aureate Citadel. 5,722 BT: Beginning of wars between Humans and Elves in Pavleon. 5,402 BT: Ruil discovers Great Ones corrupted humans and demands the Great Ones return them to Ruil and stop using them as experiments. The Great Ones refuse. Ruil declares war. Draconic Empire joins them. Beginning of Second Elder War. 5,380 BT: Ruil captures city of Dylath-Leen. 5,364-5,227 BT: Ruil captures most of East coast of Maraldia. 5,354-5,167 BT: Draconic Empire seizes continent of Ochor from Great Ones. 5,128 BT: Beginning of campaign for R’lyeh. 4,908 BT: Cthulhu slays Xarempho Kalkarith, the God of Emotion. 4,852 BT: Cthulhu slays Ioa. Cthulhu is slain by Bahamut and Tiamat. R’lyeh sinks into the sea. Collapse of the Great One Empire. End of the Second Elder War. End of the “Time of Dragons”. 4,852-2,469, BT: Ruil takes over most of Eastern Maraldia. Draconic Empire wanes in power. 4,626 BT: Beginning construction of Lightbringer Tower in Seratonia to warn against possible resurfacing of Cthulhu. 4,436 BT: Lightbringer tower finishes construction. Becomes a religious symbol as a quasi-temple for the Gods. Seratonia becomes hotbed of Gods worshippers. Lack of Halcyon's influence. 3,892 BT: Hegeyokai breed of Catfolk establish settlement in southwest Maraldia. 3,500 BT: Shardmind arrive to Maraldia. Take over islands of Uwernaerai. 3,525 BT: Founding of the city of Meytish Yumar. Beginning of the Empire of Uono in SW Maraldia. 3,208-3,123 BT: Rule of Arnaut Belgos, the greatest of the Ruilian Kings. 2,469 BT: Fourth Invasion from Purged Lands. Far stronger than any other previous invasion. Asmodeus himself leads his army. 2,422 BT: Unable to break through defenses, Asmodeus maneuvers through Yrrish Mountains. Begins to lay waste to Ruil. 2,420-2,416 BT: Unable to bear witness to the destruction of Ruil, Halcyon engages in 1v1 combat with Asmodeus. Their fight spans all over the world, but eventually Asmodeus emerges victorious, and Halcyon is slain. However, this lull in combat allowed Ruil to push back his forces, and he is eventually defeated. End of Fourth Invasion. 2,400-1,000 BT: Ruil reaches the height of its power and becomes the greatest force in the land. Beginning of the “Pax Ruilianna” (Era of peace and prosperity) 2,262 BT: Alazamir the Good is honored as the position of Soular Matron at the Citadel. 2,185 BT: Eledyr born in Briarmark. 2,161 BT: Half-Elf in Pavleon named Eledyr seeks to end the unceasing warfare between Elves and Humans in Pavleon. Begins his journey to reunite the warring peoples. 2,156 BT: Eledyr slain by Thanos when he seeks his advice. Revived by Bahamut to cease the warfare. 2,155-2,132 BT: Eledyr unites the warring peoples of ___ under his banner. Names Empire “Thanatos” in honor of Thanos. Territories taken from Briarmark, Gausland, and the Iron Coast. 2,141-2,118 BT: Eledyr crowned Emperor of Thanatos. Eledyr disappears. 2,125-2,101 BT: Subjugation of Gausland by Thanatos. 1,996-1,786 BT: Twelve Jewelled Cities founded by various individuals. 1,928-1,920 BT: First invasion of Kyndral by Thanatos. Thanosian failure. 1,854-1,642 BT: Subjugation of Skaldor by Thanatos. 1,798-1,763 BT: Second invasion of Kyndral by Thanatos. Thanosian failure. 1,706-1,457 BT: Subjugation of Briarmark by Thanatos. 1,448-1,261 BT: Series of wars between Thanatos and Palmice. Initial Palmician success gives way to ultimate Thanosian victory. Subjugation of Iron Coast, Isigod Isle, Thromulisa, and Trevesti. 1,266-1,121 BT: Rule of Marcus II Eledyr, widely considered the greatest of the Thanosian emperors. Thanatos's borders expand to the entirety of the peninsula of Pavleon. 1,104-701 BT: Subjugation of Hendenna by Thanatos. 1,064 BT: Founding of the city of Bluegate in Thanatos. 999 BT: Death of Alazamir the Good. 862 BT: Angel named Irene descends from the heavens to guide the remnants of the Aureate Citadel. 725-604 BT: Series of motions began by Ruilian Kings to establish Halcyon as a deity. Seratonia refuses this and continues to worship the old gods. 682-678 BT: Ragasodon invades and lays waste to good deal of Ruil. Ruil demands reparations from Draconic Empire. Ezara leads his band of tribal humans for vengeance against Ragasodon. Founding of the Ezra Warriors. 677-666 BT: Ruil invades Draconic Empire in Riverlands. Overthrows them and drives them out. Beginning of the First Draconic Purge. 666-660 BT: First Draconic Purge. Draconic empire reduced to territory in The Roost. 666-660 BT: Ragasodon hunted down and detained after many failed attempts. Unable to be killed. Imprisoned in Aureate Citadel. 665 BT: Poenid, Draconic patron of Slir, is defeated and imprisoned in his own stronghold on the Veil of Ice. 664 BT: Fewa, Draconic patron of wealth, defeated and slain near modern day Zythradin. 664-663 BT: Detrimus, one of the Elder Dragons, brought down and slain north of Thanatos. Creation of Mount Detrimus. 662 BT: Verdant, another Elder Dragon and the patron of Nature, driven out and possibly slain. Whereabouts unknown. 661 BT: Thanos, another Elder dragon and the patron of Thanatos, hunted down and killed. 660 BT: End of First Draconic Purge. Jeqon, as only remaining Elder Dragon, negotiates peace. His sorrow at the loss of so many of his kind is great. He flees and goes into exile. 603-289 BT: Various subjugations and purges initiated against people of Seratonia, which ultimately fails to destroy their faith in the Gods. Ruil eventually abandons dream of establishing Halcyon as a God. Support of Gods solidified in Seratonia, and beginning of tradition of giving oaths of loyalty to Gods rather than King of Ruil. 492-426 BT: Third invasion of Kyndral by Thanatos. Thanosian failure. 94 BT: Birth of Harold Chausar in Seratonia. 62 BT: Ruilian King, Klistas Larm, establishes Halcyon as a God in the official Ruilian pantheon. Major backlash in 60 BT: Ruilian Empire splits: Seratonian priest Harold Chausar leads Seratonia in rebellion against Ruil. Beginning of First Ruilian Civil War War: 60-30. Usage of magic in combat results in horrific casualties. 56 BT: Elves of Naran Wood demand their independence and join Seratonia in rebellion. 49 BT: Riverlands demand their independence and join rebels. 34 BT: Rebels defeats Ruilian forces at the Battle of the Reservoir. Notable as largest battle between mortals ever (1.5 million vs 1.3 million, 1.2mil+ casualties) 34-30 BT: Campaign by rebels to seize the Aureate Citadel. Citadel is captured. 30 BT: End of First Ruilian Civil War. Seratonia splits from Ruil. Elves of Naran Wood granted independence. Riverlands granted independence. Ruil is unable to afford to govern Southern Plains, so they are left to their own devices. Ruil in all loses about 2/3 of its territory and 1/2 of its population. 30 BT-400 AT: Age of Decline in Ruil, hemorrhages territory and influence until it is but a fragment of its original power 29 BT: Fifth Invasion from Purged Lands. Ruil is caught unawares and is quickly driven back. Ruil’s old enemies refuse to answer the call to arms. 18 BT: Aureate Citadel is seized by the invaders. Ruil’s back is broken. 15 BT: Chausar holds council between remaining civilizations at Slir. Join in the War against the purged lands. 15-0 BT: Invasion forces desolate a good deal of remaining civilization, but eventually driven back and defeated due to timely intervention by the Gods. Bahamut and Tiamat mate once again. End of Fifth Invasion. 0 AT: Signing of the Arcane Nullification Treaty (dictated that magic was no longer to be used in warfare due to its destructive properties). Beginning of the usage of Ages to denote passage of time. Watershed year. 1-3 AT: Aureate Citadel breaks off from under control of Ruil. Major city of Aurum established as secondary capitol. 3 AT: Harold Chausar dies at the age of 97. 7 AT: Riverlands peacefully splits into three kingdoms: Tryr, Pentos, and Brell. 37-48 AT: Chausarian Civil War, South splits from the north. 179 AT: Drow of the Watlas Mountains emerge into the light and establish colony at the Black Gate. 255 AT: Thanosian Empire's borders drawn at the lake. 317-328- AT: 351 AT: Western Wastes Dragonborn chief Brack of the Gilead tribe attracts supporters with his wish to re-settle their ancient homeland, and to leave their life of misery. 351-355 AT: First War of Brun's Independence. Dragonborn eventually drive out Tryrian settlers and establish the Kingdom of Brun. Brack is crowned King and founds house Gilead. Birth of Bard Gilead. 373-375 AT: Tensions escalate between Brun and Tryr as border scuffles arise. Brack goes to Tryr to negotiate. They butcher him and his men and return his mutilated body to Bard with a warning. Bard declares war. 375-380 AT: "The Great Riverlands War" involving nearly all of the Riverland Kingdoms. 375-377 AT: Laashburk intervenes on the side of Tryr. Bard leads Brun against Tryr and their ally Rangos to countless victories. Establishes himself as a military genius. He utterly destroys the Tryrian economy, devastates their population, and butchers the monarchy. Brell intervenes on Bard's side, and the Woodland Realm joins them. 376-377 AT: Laashburk invades Brun with the help of some Wastes tribes, eventually beaten back. 377-378 AT: Bard defeats Rangos and they leave the war. 377-379 AT: Laashburk wages war against Brell, with Dural as the battleground. Dural eventually sides with Brun, Brell, and the Woodland Realm. Allied forces are defeated several times, but eventually Nors "Kale" Locke of Brell enacts more decisive leadership, and Laashburk is forced back. 378-380 AT: Laashburk forced back to the Black Gate and utterly defeated. Majority of Drow population that doesn't escape to the Underdark is put to the sword. End of the Great War. Brell and Brun established as superpowers of the area. 382 AT: Acquisition of the Kundu Strip by Thanatos. 383 AT: Birth of Selivan Tarquin. 395 AT: Deaths of Lint and Dara Tarquin. 398 AT: Birth of Hector of the Ezra. 403-405 AT: Tensions escalate between the Gods after the evil ones discover the slumbering Great Ones and begin to wake them. Battle lines are drawn as the two sides plan to war with one another. Neutral Gods are forced to make a choice. 405 AT: Dragons are used as scapegoats to blame for the conflict between the Gods. Beginning of the Second Draconic Purge. 405-408 AT: The Second Draconic Purge. The Roost is attacked and remaining Dragons are utterly butchered. Few if any remain. Dwarves retreat further into their holes in the mountains and withdraw almost completely from the public eye. 407 AT: Birth of Gavros Kentarr. 408 AT: End of the Second Draconic Purge. Selivan Tarquin, Kyrrol, Obsidian, and Freyja present Azura, the daughter of Bahamut and Tiamat as a symbol of peace. Founding of the Order of the Daffodil. 414-418 AT: War against Primogeniture, led by Silas. Many of the Order of the Daffodil's followers are slain to kill him. 415 AT: Birth of Narael Tarquin. 416 AT: Birth of Talenia. 421 AT: Birth of Cedric of the Ezra. Birth of Revan and of Selivan's stillborn son. Freyja is killed by Silas. Silas is killed by Selivan in a duel. 424 AT: Birth of Christine Featherheart. 433 AT: Hector, leader of the Ezra, attacks the Aureate Citadel. The Ezra Warriors are wiped out of existence. 434 AT: Death of Adam. Narael begins his quest for vengeance. 439 AT: Farlyn Borst rises to lead the fragmented Republic of Tryr. 440-442 AT: Tensions escalate between Drow and High Elven population of Kydell. Drow resistance leaders are executed. Jalfein Mirwen begins the Drow Rebellion. 442-444 AT: Tryr invades Lands of the Free Riverfolk to boost their economy and reclaim lost territory. 443 AT: Redgrad elected to lead the Aureate Citadel. Beginning of the Greycloak Rebellion against Tryr. Massacre at Timberbrook. Christine Featherheart leads assault against the Green Hand in response. Half-demon Maltri Delkona vows revenge. Peace Treaty writ between Drow and High Elves in Kydell. Brun intervenes on the behalf of the Lands of the Free Riverfolk. The Green Hand establishes a foothold in the poverty-stricken Kingdom of Dural, led by Braum. 444 AT: Brell enters the conflict on the side of the Free Riverfolk. Defeated in battle by Tryr. Farlyn Borst is assassinated, and Tryr is quickly forced back and defeated by Brun. Peace Treaty between Drow and High Elves comes to pieces, and fighting starts anew. Elder Dragon Poenid Narael captured and brought to the Aureate Citadel for trial. Prison Break in the Citadel, Narael and Ragasodon unleashed into the world. Cedric killed by Ragasodon. Cedric reincarnated by Raven Queen to stop Narael. Cedric helps to broker peace treaty between Drow and High Elves once again. Returns to his old body. 444-446 AT: Rebellion in Dural, consisting of angry peasants and the Green Hand. Braum and Maltri Delkona lead the rebellion. 445 AT: Rebellion in Bluegate, led by impoverished citizens and Narael. Eventually tricked and captured by Selivan. Cedric begins to rebuild the Ezra Warriors. Seizure of the ancient castle of Magnus Arx as their base. Brun intervenes on the behalf of the Government of Dural. High Elf named Soraka demands that the Citadel intervene as well, yet Redgrad refuses. She leads some renegade members of the Citadel to assist. Redgrad names Ezra, Selivan, Azura, and Soraka's followers as enemies of the Realm, and pulls back all of the Citadel's forces to the Citadel itself. Allied forces defeat the Rebellion at Battle of Ashemont, but monarchy is dismantled after the disappearance of the royal family. Christine and Revan's children, Alexander + Sapphire, born. Peace treaty signed, but Green Hand escapes. 446 AT: Christine and Revan are married. Children captured by the Green Hand and Braum. Green Hand is entirely destroyed, Braum and Delkona are killed, and children are rescued. Ezra Warriors set up shop in dominion at the castle of Magnus Arx. 447 AT: Kaida Tarquin born. 448 AT: Corbin Tarquin born. Crown Prince of Ruil, Godric Valor, mysteriously dies, as well as his two daughters. Inheritance of Ruil is left open. Grand Arbiter Redgrad mysteriously dies. Soraka elected to office of Grand Arbiter. 449 AT: 450 AT: The Mission to Grum'Gruhuvan. 451 AT: Discover the location of the Spark, which is retrieved by Christine, Revan, and Cedric in Mission to the Garden of Jeqon. 452 AT: Legacy Conflict begins to heat up. Battle in the Bowels of Kzelthov, Mission to Detrimus, Mission to the Forest of Antiguan, Battle in the Skies of Bluegate, Mission to the Fallen Star, Mission to the Obliteration, and Mission to the Trench. The Unrepentant Sinner is slain in a duel with Cedric. Jaxelis is slain in a duel with Cedric. Azura dies protecting the party and prevents a second Obliteration from occurring. Razamon and Ora slain by the Party. Primogeniture sends army to besiege Ezra Warriors at Magnus Arx. Siege of Magnus Arx follows. Silas kidnaps the party and tries to intimidate them. It is revealed that Silas is inhabiting the body of Cedric's old Revenant body due to Selivan's influence, and that Selivan has been controlling his actions the entire time. Selivan is slain by Silas. Christine takes over the Order of the Daffodil.